Confession's trouble
by Luud-chan
Summary: People who say that to confess it's easy, of course they had a serious problem. When you stare to your soulmate and the words just don't come, what you do? Look for romantic quote of books, of course! Or not. T for language. LeviHan/oneshot


**A/N:** I decided do this with Modern AU, because it's more easy find acceptable quotes of romance books, I hope you don't worry about that and enjoy. Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language, but I try.

short-oneshot based on a headcanon for tumblr. :) Enjoy!

ps: I use female pronouns for Hanji.

* * *

_Confession's trouble_

* * *

"You are agitated today. Have a problem?" Hanji's voice roused him from his thoughts.

"It's nothing, four eyes." He stopped to look at her for just a few seconds and then, turned to walk from one side to the other.

"Hmm..." Hanji merely murmuring, even knowing it was a lie and went back to reading her book.

They were in the Literature Club, Hanji was the president and Levi, well, he never admitted it, but he was just right there for her. Not that he did not enjoy reading, however, but came not to be a complete obsessed equal to his girl-friend-four eyes, that every day was with the face stuck in a different book.

He pursed eyes, thoughtful. Hum... He had a problem, no matter what he said instead. Levi needed to confess his feelings for his best friend, but geez! That was so hard. Every time he turned to her ready to say, his heart began to beat faster and the blood began to rise and take over his entire face — and it was very difficult to hide his flushed and it was just embarrassing! — and in the end, Levi just give up.

He hadn't an easier way to do this? How to send an email, anything like that? No, no. That would be very rude of him.

"You sure you're okay?" Hanji insisted, this time leaving the book aside and lifting the chair to approach him.

"Yes, I 'm fine," he replied sulkily.

"So, what is this mysterious behavior?" She stopped him, throwing her arms over his shoulders and hugging casually behind. "Huh? Huh? Tell me!"

"It's nothing!" Levi broke away from her embrace carefully, feeling the blood start to rise. Damn! "Is not it time to go home? No one came today."

"Hmm... This is true. I wonder why?" she asked thoughtfully.

"It must be because of the damned tests or some shit like that. You see, unlike you, some people need to study." He arched his eyebrows.

"Okay, let's go home then. My mother had asked for help there in the bookstore, I will go there and help her arrange the books."

They followed the path in silence, which was not so abnormal as well, with the exception of the times that Hanji began to chatter about some new book she was reading and filled Levi with spoilers before he even think read that book. But he was so accustomed, that he didn't care anymore. Just heard the theories that she created, agreed, and sometimes when he was patiently, disagreed with something.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

They arrived in front of the bookstore that belonged to the Hanji's family, to the surprise of both, her mother was at the door, watering some flowers that adorned the front of the place.

"Hanji! Levi! Glad you came. Hanji! It was time that you did not bring your boyfriend to visit us!" she exclaimed without seeming to notice as they began to get nervous with this assertion, but they also failed to make the woman stop talking and deny everything. "You will come, won't you, Levi?"

"W-well," he cursed himself for stuttering, but continued, "Today I will not be able to, I have to study for some tests."

"Oh, what a pity! Maybe next, right?" The woman gave a gentle smile and holy shit! Levi discovered where that Hanji's smile came from. Urgh.

"See you tomorrow on the way to school, Levi! Bye!" Hanji bade him with a wave.

"Bye, shitty-glasses. And this time, don't delay, for God's sake. Restrain your desire to finish the book and go to sleep on time!"

"Uuuuh, are you worried? ~ " she triggered with a mischievous smile.

"If you are not there on time, I'll leave you behind." Levi ignored the taunt her and kept walking toward his house. "This woman..." he muttered to himself.

— **# —**

Upon arriving home, Levi took off his shoes and warned that he was already home. He went straight to the bedroom and took the uniform properly, and folded it, then, he lie in bed and relax a bit. Now he could think better of what he would do. The year was almost over and he really needed to talk to Hanji before they were formed in high school. Levi still was not sure if she would go to a college far away — he knew she had this ability, with her notes, Hanji could go anywhere — neither of them had really talked about it.

Anyway, Levi had to tell her how he felt. Damn. They were friends for years, to tell the truth, childhood friends and this was not something which Levi was proud, so to speak. Probably another guy had already stated a while — like those idiots shoujos his sister loved to read — and they'd been dating for centuries.

Urgh.

He remembered the book he was reading and pulled it from under the pillow. "The Notebook". Hum… Levi had never admitted, but he liked it well romance books, he enjoyed the stories of how people were put to proof, their feelings were pressured to have sure if it was real or not, all these nonsense that minimum did smile once in a while.

And he was flipping through the book that he had an idea: Since he could not find the proper words to confess, that such catch some quote from the book to talk about his feelings? After all, Levi doubted that Hanji would read a book like this, she'd much rather scary books and science fiction.

Hum... Then everything would be perfect, Levi just needed to choose exactly what he would say. By the end of the year, Hanji had to be his girlfriend!

**— # —**

"Oh, I'm so tired!" Hanji stretched in her chair and let out a long sigh. "These tests end with me. So boring!" Levi fell silent, today was the day he would talk to her, and looked like had a worm inside his stomach. "Levi? What is? Seriously, you've been acting weird all week, I'm your friend, _your best friend,_ tell me what is the problem!"

He turned to her suddenly and Hanji was shocked to see his expression determined. It was now or never,_ now or never_, Levi was thinking. He had prepared all week just for that moment, just for one fucking time, now was not the time to retreat.

"I have something to tell you."

"Something to talk about... To me?" She raised her eyebrows, afraid. She had no idea what was coming next.

Levi was close enough to catch her face in his hands, Hanji not push him away, just stared at him with those brown and bright eyes, waiting for what would come next. And he started, staring deeply:

"In times of grief and sorrow I will hold you and rock you, and take your grief and make it my own." Hanji widened her eyes and let a sigh escape of her throat, until that moment, she had not realized that she was holding her breath. "When you cry, I cry, and when you hurt, I hurt. And together we will try to hold back the floods of tears and despair and make it through."

He finished and waited for a reaction. Any. _Any_! Where was the attacks of laughter? Or maybe a few tears? No, _no_. Hanji was not one to cry, it would be much easier if she started laughing. A full minute passed, they do not come out of that position until the girl finally broke the silence by saying,

"Wow, Levi! That was beautiful!" A sweet smile drew her lips and Levi almost smiled too, but she continued, "This is "The Notebook", is not it? I did not know you read this kind of book."

Ah, shit, shit, _shit_! WHY THE HELL OF ALL BOOKS SHE HAD TO HAVE READ THIS ALSO? Holy shit!

He stared at her, not knowing what to say, what to do and some shit like that. So Levi did the unexpected: He ran.

Levi slipped away leaving Hanji alone. She looked at the door and stood still for a moment, then put the fingers to her face and the blood spread across her face, leaving it in a lovely shade of pink. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"So close, he was so close. Oh my God. And I blew it! He was trying to declare, is not it? I need to fix this!"

**— # —**

Hanji was getting impatient, it was exactly one week that Levi was avoiding her. It started on the same day that he had "confessed his feelings". He had to wait to get home and the next day not wait to walk in the way to school or the next day, nor the next.

They were in the same room and sat side by side, and Levi simply ignored all her attempts to approach and always gave an excuse to get away from her when they were alone. He even invented he was with stomachache to not have to share the book with her!

What was his fucking problem? He had declared to her and now and did not want to hear an answer? Okay, she had been a buzzard and instead of saying something like "Oh, Levi, I always loved you, let's get married and have thirty-five babies" — ok, this is also an exaggeration — she simply had to speak damn quote from the book!

Hanji. So smart and so dumb. Fucking asshole.

But she had already decided that day he was nothing. Neither that she had to tie him in the chair! Levi would hear everything she had to say!

The day passed slowly circuitously, the brunette could barely contain her anxiety that flowed in her veins, she was so impatient. She thought that she would explode at any moment! At the end of the class, lucky for her, all the students were excited about some crap and quickly left, Levi tried to get on the bandwagon, but Hanji was faster and grabbed him by the shirt collar, preventing him from escaping.

"Today you do not escape!"

"Let go, shitty-glasses."

"No, evil shorty!"

"I will punch you."

"And I will trample you."

"I hate you."

"Liar."

Under the assurance of Levi, she dragged him into the living room of the literature club and made sure to close the door so no one interrupted them — and that he had not fled, of course. He crossed his arms, pouting and looked away from her totally embarrassed by the situation.

Oh, fuck! He spent all week avoiding any contact with her, why did it end like this? Life was so cruel, _so cruel_.

"How long have you wanted to get away from me? _Forever_?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just busy."

"Fleeing from me!" Hanji accused vehemently and then let out a sigh. "I have something to tell you."

Levi looked up to face her, he would not listen. She would reject it, it could only be, then, their friendship would be ruined forever. Just because he could not get the damn mouth shut.

And just as he had done before, Hanji approached in slow and calculated steps, as he stared suspiciously, but did not pull away. She held his face in her hands — and ignored the height difference — and did him look directly at her.

"You and I were different, we came from different worlds and yet, you were the one who taught me the value of love. You showed me what it was like to care for another, and I am a better woman because of it. I don't want you ever forget that." He blinked in surprise, but she continued with another passage, "You are my best friend and also, well, not yet, I don't know, whatever, but... continuing... You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together." Hanji took a breath, but continued, "You have something inside you. Something beautiful and strong. Kindness. I love you, Levi."

After that, she dropped her hands to the side of hers body and waited, waited for his reaction. He was supposed to be happy, right? Or is she had it all wrong? The nervousness began befall her and she broke the silence,

"I wanted to tell you that a week ago, but as you were running away from me, I..."

Hanji stopped when the arms of Levi enveloped in a tight and warm embrace. She gasped in surprise, but quickly became aware of what was happening and returned the gesture, hugging him tightly and burying the face in the crook of his neck.

"You _are stupid_ woman."

"I know, but you are also. Needed plagiarizing the declaration of a book to confess to me."

"Shut up, you also did it." Hanji could feel his lips brushing against hers shoulder through the thin fabric of her shirt school uniform.

"Hehe, that's true. Sorry for taking so long." She turned away for just a moment, to say, "Not now that we should kiss?"

Levi pursed his lips in a straight line, thoughtfully, to nod in agreement. She leaned toward him and brushed his lips for a few seconds, a shy and totally inexperienced kiss, and not passed of it.

"I think we need to practice it," she murmured very close to him.

"We have time."

"We?"

"Sure, because now you're mine, I'll never let you go."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't look at me, someway, this simply ended like this. :O Well, I hope you liked it, it's fun to write and please, comment! This makes me so happy. :) Sorry again for all mistakes, you can tell me and I will fix it!

Bye, bye!


End file.
